1. Technology Field
The present invention generally relates to a data protecting method, in particular, to a data protecting method for a rewritable non-volatile memory module, a memory storage device, and a memory controller.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the rapid developments of digital cameras, cellular phones, and MP3 players in recent years, consumer demand for storage media has rapid increased as well. The characteristics of data non-volatility, low power consumption, compact size, and lack of mechanical structure make the rewritable non-volatile memory module (for instance, a flash memory) ideal for being built in the portable multi-media devices as cited above.
In general, a rewritable non-volatile memory module includes a plurality of physical blocks, wherein each of the physical blocks includes a plurality of memory cells and each of the memory cells is located on a bit line and a word line. Memory cells on the same word line form one or a plurality of physical pages, and the physical pages can be divided into lower physical pages and upper physical pages. The lower physical pages need to be programmed first before the upper physical pages can be programmed. Therefore, if data is stored in the lower physical pages and a programming error occurs when programming the upper physical pages located on the same word line, then an error may also occur to the data stored in the lower physical pages. One solution is to use an error correcting code to protect the data to which an error may occur. However, when a programming error occurs to a memory cell, the programming error may also affect the other memory cells on the same bit line. In other words, the data may need to be protected by a plurality of error correcting codes. Therefore, how to effectively use an error correcting code to protect data in memory cells is an important issue for those skilled in the art.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.